For one night only
by Flashsil
Summary: Peter gets an upsetting phone call. 20/2/2019 Chapter 6 has been added. Enjoy! Please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

For one night only Chapter 1

"I'm so sorry, Peter," Assumpta cried. "I never meant it to be like this. Please God, let me make it up. I want them both here with me."

"Now shhh, come on love, it's going to be fine." Niamh held her friend close. She had been trying to calm her down for an hour now and didn't know how much longer she could bare hearing and seeing Assumpta delirious like this.

"She's raving. Her temperature is very high. I've just given her an injection and it should calm her down a bit in a few minutes. Her body really needs to rest," Doctor Ryan said.

"Do you think we should try and contact him," Niamh asked looking worried, still holding Assumpta.

He gestured for her to follow him out of the room.

"Please Niamh, don't go," Assumpta pleaded. "It's okay, I'm not leaving you, I just need a drink, I'll only be a moment," Niamh reassured her. She softly released her and left the room. But the crying went on and it chilled her to the bone.

"Look Niamh, I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know if she's going to make it. She's got pneumonia on top of a bad case of flu. I'm surprised of all the energy still left in her. Let's hope the antibiotics will start working soon. We need to get her temperature down within the next 24 hours. If not, then I don't know what'll happen. It could be fatal. So, yes I think it would be wise to get Peter here, before it's too late."

Niamh tried to hold back from crying, but it was no good. "Do you have his number," she asked through her tears.

"I do, I just hope he hasn't moved in the mean time. A lot can happen in nine months. I'll give him a call right away. You can go back in now. I suggest once she's asleep, you go home. You've been here long enough. Get some sleep too. We don't want you getting ill as well. I'll call you if there's any change."

Niamh nodded. "Do you think it would be a good idea to tell her you're contacting Peter," she asked.

"Hmm, maybe it's worth a try," Michael said patting Niamh's shoulder. A faint smile appeared on her worn out face. Even the tiniest straw to hang on to was better than nothing at all, she thought.

When Niamh re-entered Assumpta's room, she noticed her friend had started to calm down. She went upto her bed and sat down beside her again. She took her friend's hand and looked into her almost lifeless dark eyes. "Michael's calling Peter as we speak. He'll persuade him to come over."

"Really," a weak voice asked.

"Yes, so you've got to hang in there, get your strength back," Niamh said.

"But what if he won't? He'll hate me for not telling him and who could blame him." Niamh could see the panic and fear rise in Assumpta's eyes. She needed to reassure her quickly. "He'll come, believe me, he will. You need to focus on that. At the moment that's all that matters. Now, please get some sleep." It seemed to do the trick.

"Father Randall speaking," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, my name is Michael Ryan, I'm a friend of Peter's from Ballykissangel. I need to talk to him urgently. A good friend of him is very ill and is asking for him."

"Oh I see, I'll put him through right away."

"Peter Clifford."

"Hi Peter, it's Michael. I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Assumpta's very ill and she keeps asking for you. Could you come over please?"

"Look Michael, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I'm afraid Leo won't like it if I suddenly turn up again."

"Leo's left, just 2 weeks after you did. So please Peter, she might not make it. It really is serious."

Peter panicked. She might die. "Of course, I'll come. As soon as possible," he just managed to say before he burst into tears and put the phone down.

A few hours later he was on the plane to Dublin. He looked out the window, tears still running over his cheeks. Why had he left her all those months ago? Did he have a choice back then? On retreat he had made up his mind to leave the church for Assumpta, but when he got back he soon learned, she had married Leo. He had been so angry and hurt and felt he had lost her for good. Soon after that, his mum fell ill and he went back home. She died 8 months ago now. But instead of returning to Ballykissangel he chose to take up his old position in Manchester. He was now living in his mum's house. He felt there was nothing left for him in Ballykissangel and it was best to leave the past behind him. Until that damn phone call he thought he was doing rather well, but obviously he wasn't.

Michael was picking him up at the airport to drive him straight to the hospital.

"How is she," Peter asked on the way over.

"Not well, I'm afraid. She has had a very rough time over the past few months. Last week, she caught the flu. Although I advised her to take things easy for at least a week, she kept on working and would hardly accept any help. It only got worse and a few days ago she got pneumonia as well. Brendan found her on the floor in her room. delirious and totally exhausted. He immediately called an ambulance. She's been in a bad way over the past few days. This morning she kept on calling for you, saying she was sorry. That's why we decided to try and get you here."

"You said she went through a rough time. What happened after I left?"

"Well, as I told you before, Leo left soon after you. They had a massive row and he never came back. The marriage was annulled fairly quickly, so there must've been a very good reason, for it to go so smoothly. A few weeks later, she came to see me in my surgery saying she was pregnant. I asked her if she had told Leo. She said she was happy about the baby, but she was determined to do it all on her own. Leo would not be part of this. The pregnancy didn't exactly turn out to be smooth sailing. When she was about four months she developed pelvic instability."

"What's that," Peter asked.

"It's a condition that's not harmful to the baby, but it can leave a mum-to-be pretty disabled. Most only get it in a mild way, but she had it really bad. It basically hinders you to walk and move properly. It's also very painful and if not treated properly by a physiotherapist, it can become chronic. She initially attended her apointments. However she was so busy running the pub, she eventually didn't have the energy for anything else. After a while she started to skip them. Then one night she just couldn't go on anymore. All I could do was prescribe complete rest. Niamh, Brendan and Padraig took over as best as they could, but as you know they've also got their own families to take care of. Niamh eventually got fed up and decided to give Leo a call. She thought it was time he was informed so he could face up to his responsibilities. But she only got told, he knew about the pregnancy, he wasn't the father and she should mind her own business."

They pulled up at the hospital car park. There was a silence. Peter broke it by asking what he knew was an unnecessary question. "Did Leo mention who the father is?" Michael just looked Peter in the eye and nodded. He knew. They both did.


	2. Chapter 2

For one night only

Chapter 2

While they walked up to the hospital entrance, Peter's thoughts wandered off to all those months ago, to that one beautiful night he'd never forget, even if he wanted to. Not that he would want to.

She opened the car door. He had to act now, say something, before she was gone. "Assumpta wait," he said while taking her arm.

She turned round and looked up longing and willing him to say something.

Where was he going to start? "I…Do you remember the play, we never did," he asked.

"How could I forget?" She could still remember every detail of their almost kiss. How disapointed she was when Peter was replaced, how disapointed they both were.

"I wish I could not be a priest and we could just forget about the world around us for one night only? What if we could just be Peter and Assumpta, just once? If it's a sin, there would be no repeating it." Assumpta caught his gaze and frowned. Was he playing games with her feelings? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really suggesting they… "Peter, have you been drinking?"

"No, I haven't, unless there was something in that flask of tea you brought." He grinned nervously. He felt a bit silly and now wished he had had a stiff drink to boost his self-confidence. What if she'd laugh at him?

If she thought about it rationally she knew this would only bring trouble, but her heart said something completely different. One night was better than nothing at all. But both of them already knew they wouldn't be able to let go, not without hurting eachother.

"Okay," she stated matter of factly, as if she was answering the easiest question ever.

"Your place or mine," she added. God, it all felt so bizarre. But she also felt she had to strike while the iron was hot, literally. She feared he'd realise any minute now, he shouldn't carry on, that this really was an absurd idea.

He removed a strand of hair from her face and accidentally touched her cheek in doing so. He moved in close. She leant against her van and looked at him in anticipation. Their lips met for a first brief kiss. She closed her eyes and felt him move on to kiss her neck, sending shivers through her spine. She uttered a sigh of delight. This would've encouraged him even more, had he not realised they could be caught by The Three Stooges any time now. He stopped and whispered in her ear. "Your place in half an hour."

When they parted, she looked him in the eye and whispered :"You're crazy, Peter Clifford."

"I know...crazy for you, Assumpta Fitzgerald ," he replied smiling mischieviously.

Peter opened the accomodation entrance door to Fitzgerald's. She had left it open, but he locked it behind him. Except for a few embers left glowing in the fire place, the bar was covered in darkness. As he looked to his left he could see Assumpta's silhouette standing by the stairs. It was highlighted by the candles burning behind her placed on every step. Swiftly, he walked over and could now see she wore a long black silk negligé. It perfectly matched her alabaster skin. No words were necessary as their eyes said it all. He gathered her in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

While they made love and forgot about their sorrows and everything keeping them apart, they probably made all hell freeze over. But in the back ground, on the clock radio, Dolores O'Riordan's voice sounded very angelic.

Oh my life is changing everyday

In every possible way

And oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems

I know I felt like this before

But now I'm feeling it even more

Because it came from you

Then I open up and see

The person falling here is me

A different way to be

I want more, impossible to ignore

Impossible to ignore

And they'll come true

Impossible not to do

Possible not to do

And now I tell you openly

You have my heart so don't hurt me

You're what I couldn't find

A totally amazing mind

So understanding and so kind

You're everything to me

Oh my life is changing everyday

In every possible way

And oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

'Cause you're a dream to me

Dream to me

(Dreams, by The Cranberries)

Daylight came as an unwelcome guest. She feared he wouldn't be there when she opened her eyes, that it had just been a dream. But she could feel his warm embrace around her. If we could just lay like this forever, she wished. But it would be selfish of her, she'd have to let him go, give him back to the Church. Oh, how she dreaded the thought. Tears already spilled over and she wanted to quietly flee to the bathroom, so he wouldn't notice. But he woke up and pulled her back to him. He softly kissed away her tears. "Don't cry, Assumpta, please don't cry," he whispered, holding her tight. All night they'd been one, so close, but each time had felt as if they could never be close enough. They'd wanted more everytime, they still wanted more. They gave in once more, one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter, still lost in thought, blindly followed Michael through the hospital corridors. He didn't really know what to expect, but he really longed to get to Assumpta. He hadn't noticed they'd entered the children's ward. Instead of walls all the rooms had windows with curtains for privacy. That way the nurses could keep a close eye on the children. They entered the room next to the nurses station. Two peacefully sleeping babies lay in their cots. They held their little hands, clenched to fists, next to their head. A nurse was just checking in on them. "Good evening, doctor Ryan," she said. "Good evening, nurse Jones, how are they doing," he enquired. "Getting stronger by the minute," she replied. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he said. She went on with her work.

"Why are we here? Aren't you taking me to Assumpta," Peter asked.

"I am, but I would like you to meet Katie and Clara first," Michael explained.

Peter looked at the babies who appeared very similar. Twins, he thought. Then it slowly started dawning on him. "Hang on Michael, are you trying to tell me we've got twins?"

"I'm afraid so yes," he grinned.

Peter suddenly felt so elated, so happy. "Twins," he kept repeating to himself so he would finally believe this was real.

"But why are they here? Are they okay," he asked concerned.

"Well, they are almost three months old, but as you can see they're rather tiny for their age. Because they were born a few weeks early, they spent their first 3 weeks in hospital to gain an acceptable weight. I was able to arrange for Assumpta to stay with them all that time, which turned out to be no frivolous luxury. She really needed that time to learn how to look after them properly and to recover from the birth. During that time, she also had the physiotherapy, she was in so much need of. But as she was admitted to hospital again and there was no one else at home to look after them, I thought it best to keep them here as well. That way they could be checked out too. But they are doing fine really under the circumstances."

One of the girls started to stir. "Can I take her," Peter asked full of expectation.

"Of course, it's about time they got to know their daddy."

Peter carefully lifted the whimpering infant out of her cot. He cradled her in his arms. "Come on now, Katie, don't cry, your dad's here now." She almost immediately became silent and looked at him with big dark eyes. It felt amazing. Assumpta couldn't 've been pregnant for more then 10 weeks, when he left for England, so Katie couldn't possibly know his voice. And yet it seemed as if she instinctively felt he was her father. How he wished he could've felt the babies grow and move in Assumpta's womb. "You're a natural," she'd said that night, when he'd managed to calm down a crying Kieran in her kitchen. If only they'd known what was coming then. Clara also started waking up. Peter sat down and Michael handed her to him as well. He was still trying to take it all in and just admired them. Except for the tiny birthmark Clara had on her right cheek, they were identical. It also struck him they already had loads of dark hair. No guessing where they got that from, he mused.

Sitting there with his precious little girls in his arms, it suddenly all became too much for him. He let his tears run free. On one hand he couldn't describe how happy they made him, but on the other he also realised he soon could be the only person in the world they had to care for them. What if she died? He couldn't bare the thought, so much so that it gripped him by the throat. What had he done to her? It must've been so hard. But why didn't she tell him? Was it just her stubborness or was there something else playing? He knew he had hurt her terribly by leaving on that retreat, but they were his children too. Surely she wouldn't think he couldn't give a damn. No, he thought, she knew him better than that.

"Why didn't she tell me, Michael? I would've wanted to be part of this so much. How could she think otherwise?"

"I'm not really sure, Peter. As I said earlier, she really had a hard time. I can imagine it wasn't easy keeping a level head. I think it would be best if she could explain herself, rather than guessing what was going on in her head. But seeing she called for you, does prove you mean at least something to her. Wouldn't you think so?"

Of course Michael was right, but what if she wasn't able to explain anymore?

Peter dreaded the answer, but decided to ask anyway. "What if Assumpta doesn't make it? What will happen to them," he asked red-eyed.

"I encouraged her to put the father's name on the birth certificates. I checked yesterday and I'm glad she took my advice and indeed did so. So the obvious choice would be for their father to take care of them. But as you're still a priest, I presume, it wouldn't be that straight forward." It was hard, but Michael had to make him understand and said : "The other option would be to have them taken into care."

"No, never," Peter said resolutely. The very thought made him sick. "I'm their father and whatever happens, I'll take full responsibility. I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago. I'll make the call to start the ball rolling first thing tomorrow morning."

He gave his girls a soft kiss on their forehead and said : "Don't worry, I'll be here for you. I've only known you a few minutes, but already I couldn't imagine leading my life without you." He didn't want to tell them it would all be fine, because he couldn't promise them something that maybe wouldn't come true. They were too young to understand of course, but he just couldn't do that. It would also mean giving himself false hope, which wouldn't help him any further either. "Now, I really have to go and see your mummy, but I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered.

When he entered her room, his eyes first caught Brendan's. Through his own teary gaze, he could see Brendan had been crying too. Assumpta had always been like a daughter to him. Even now that he had a child of his own, that hadn't changed. Without speaking, they gave eachother a comforting hug. Assumpta was lying quietely now. She wore an oxygen mask. The sight of it, distressed Peter. Michael noticed and explained :"It's to help her breathe. She's been mildly sedated, because she was too restless and using up too much of her energy she needs to recover. Now you're here she'll hopefully be a bit more at ease once the medication wears off. We'll leave you to it now." Michael and Brendan left the room.

Peter sat down on a chair next to the bed, took her left hand and planted soft a kiss on it.

He spoke with a lump in his throat holding back the tears stinging in his eyes. "Assumpta, how I've missed you. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you, since I left. You still keep me awake at night. And now it seems it won't be just you keeping from me sleeping. I've seen our little girls. They are every bit as beautiful as you are. I still can't get my head round it. We created these two perfect babies on that one magical night. I so much want to be their dad and raise them together with you. Please get well, you have to, we need you. We love you. I love you. There, I finally said out loud. I should've a long time ago." He felt her faintly squeeze his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like something pressed against her mouth and nose and prevented her from breathing. Assumpta panicked. She reached up and tried to remove, whatever it was, with her hands. While doing so, she forgot all about the needle from the IV in her right arm, until she felt it sting. "Ow," she yelled. When she finally succeeded, another coughing fit emerged. She was so fed up feeling all the life and energy being drawn out of her.

The wheezing sound of the coughs awoke Peter in his chair. He felt sore everywhere. He must've dosed off, while he didn't mean to. Immediately, he reached for her. "It's all right, love. The mask is there to help you. It's best if you keep it on," he said.

"But then why does it feel like it's choking me," she cried, struggling to breathe, through the coughs. "Please just hold me Peter," she pleaded. He took off his shoes, lay down on his side on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He softly rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. It seemed to soothe her.

"I'm so sorry, I shut you out," she said after a while. "Shhh, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone to Father Mac that morning. In my heart all I wanted was to stay with you, but instead guilt got the upper hand. But we'll talk later. You have to get better first. Go back to sleep, you need to rest," he said.

But she couldn't be convinced. Although it demanded an enormous effort of her, she was determined to finish what she wanted to say. "Peter, I'd like you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Marry me ... tomorrow."

"Assumpta I don't think..."

"Please, if I'm not here anymore, it'll be easier for you and our children if we were married. It would put my mind at rest."

"Assumpta, you are going to get better and we are going to see our daughters grow up, together. You have to believe that."

Good on you Peter, so far, for not giving false hope, he reprimanded himself. As a priest he had guided so many dying people, even his own mum, but this was so much harder, so damn unfair. She was a young mum of only 25, the mother of his children, his best friend, his soulmate. They were all reasons why she should live, all clichés and they were all true.

"I'm only being realistic and besides believing has never been my strongest point. Please promise me," she begged.

He couldn't believe how she could be so rational, but he knew she was right, so he gave in. "Okay, I promise." He looked her straight in the eye while he said it. They were both crying now. He kisssed her forehead, then her lips and was startled by how hot she still felt from the fever. It frightened him so much.

"Thank you." Her voice was so weak her words weren't more than a mere sigh now. He felt her relax in his arms. Her mind was at peace now and she drifted off back to sleep. He looked at her beautiful face, he couldn't imagine never seeing, kissing it again.

Peter hung on to her for dear life. "I can't let you go, not now that I've just found you again," he whispered in her hair.

Five years later.

Peter took a close look at the picture in his hands. It was taken a few months after Katie and Clara were born. It showed Assumpta in a hospital bed. Peter was sat next to her on the bed. He had his right arm wrapped around her and held Katie in his left arm. Assumpta was holding Clara. They had just been married. He smiled dreamily at the photo. Niamh had done Assumpta's hair and make up. She had even arranged some flowers and balloons to decorate the room. Brendan and Niamh acted as best man and maid of honour. Peter was still a priest at the time. However, as it was only a civil ceremony and time wasn't on their side, an exception was made. How happy they looked, despite the circumstances.

"Daddy," Katie called. Peter woke up from his daydream. A five-year-old girl with long curly black hair came running up to him. He opened his arms to her. She ran into them and he hugged her tight. She wore her prettiest dress. It was red. Time had passed so quickly. It seemed like only yesterday he'd first laid eyes on her and Clara. He'd been smitten with them from the first second. They would be six soon, not toddlers anymore and looking more like their mum everyday. When he loosened his arms around her, she looked up at him with big brown eyes and asked : "Can we go and see mummy now?"

"Have you got everything ready sweetheart?"

She nodded enthousiastically.!"Have you," she asked.

"Yes, princess. Can you go and get Clara?"

"Yes daddy," she replied. And off she went.


	5. Chapter 5

While waiting for Clara and Katie, he placed the picture back on the dresser and took the one right next to it. They looked at eachother, beaming with happiness. On the right, two-year-old Katie clung to Assumpta's ivory coloured wedding dress. On the left stood Clara hanging on to Peter's leg. They both looked up at their parents, smiling cheekily. In between, Fionn sat proudly, wearing a white ribbon round his neck for the occasion. Peter had only agreed to the hospital wedding if she promised to do it all over again, with all the trimmings. His faith in her chances of survival had been so strong that it simply couldn't go wrong. At least that was what he wanted to believe. There was just no way he could lose her. Allthough deep down, he realised all too well it could all backfire very quickly. But it didn't. Of course, they would never know for sure why she made it. Was it pure luck, his faith, her will to live or had some higher power added to her pulling through? A mixture of all those things maybe, they liked to believe. There had been so much to be grateful for on that glorious second wedding day. Today promised to be just as wonderful.

After adding the final touches in the kitchen, they tried to quietly make it up the old stairs, avoiding the steps they knew that made a crackling sound. Clara led the way up with the most beautiful bouquet of field flowers. Katie followed carefully with a tray of tea, scrambled eggs on toast and freshly made fruit salad. Finally, Peter closed the ranks carrying a card board box. He made sure he had a good grip on the bottom, so it wouldn't drop out. When they reached the landing, the little parade turned right and stopped at the first door on the left. Clara softly knocked. When she heard no reply, she tried again, a bit louder. "Who's there," a drowsy voice on the other side of the door asked. "It's Clara, mummy. Can I come in?" Assumpta stretched out and rubbed her eyes. Getting used to the daylight, she glanced at the alarm clock. When she saw the time, she was wide awake instantly. Ten 'o clock already! Why hadn't Peter woken her up earlier? Then she remembered, of course ... She propped up her pillow, sat up against it and said:"Yes, of course, sweetie."

Clara carefully opened the door and then all three of them came bursting in shouting enthusiastically: "Happy birthday!" She was thirty today. Clara ran up to Assumpta, kissed her on the cheek and handed her the flowers. "Wow, aren't they pretty, thank you sweetheart," Assumpta said, giving her a big bear hug. "Katie and I got up extra early this morning to pick them. Daddy helped us to arrange them," Clara explained keenly. Katie came forward with her tray. "I made breakfast especially for you mum, just the way you like it, with a little help from dad." "Thank you, honey, it looks delicious. I can't wait to tuck in. Maybe it's best if you put it on the bedside table for now, 'cause I see your dad is struggling with whatever he is holding there," she said frowning and eyeing Peter suspiciously. He carefully set the box down on her lap. She could've sworn she heard a faint tinkling sound and felt something move. "Happy birthday, love!" He kissed her briefly on the lips. The suspense was killing her. She quickly glanced inside the box and shrieked with delight as she was greeted by a very excited black and white border collie puppy licking her nose.! "Aw, you are so cute!" She lifted the puppy out of the box. "Let me take a closer look at you. I can see you're a little lady. Aren't you gorgeous." The more she praised the puppy, the quicker it wagged it's little tail. And the louder the little bell, attached to the red collar around its neck, rinkled. "This is the best birthday present I've ever had. Thank you so much," she said getting all emotional and tearful.

"I know how much you miss Fionn and that he meant the world to you. I know she can't replace him, but I hope you'll grow to love her too. It's been a few months now since he passed away and I, well the girls and I thought your birthday would be the perfect opportunity for a new canine friend."

"Do you know what," she said. All three of them turned to look at her as if to say : "We don't, but we're sure you're going to enlighten us now." "I think you thought right. And I also think maybe this little one needs to ah ..."

While the girls took the new puppy outside, Peter handed her the tray with her breakfast. "You'd better eat something before it gets cold," he said. He poured her some tea. She picked up her cup and sipped some. It was still warm enough. "Do you want half of my toast, I'm not all that hungry," she asked. "But the fruit salad's all mine," she added quickly. He got into bed with her. They just drank in the moment nibbling away at the breakfast and enjoying eachother's company.

"I'll just go check upon the girls now, see what mischief they're up to," he said after a while. "Okay." She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "How I love you, Peter Clifford," she whispered. "The feeling's mutual, Assumpta Fitzgerald." They kissed.

When he'd left the room and taken the tray with him, she sank back into her pillow. She closed her eyes, breathing a contented sigh.


	6. Chapter6

"The new puppy hasn't got a name yet," Clara pointed out.

"So what shall we call her then, any ideas," Peter asked.

"It's mammie's birthday, so I think she should pick the name," Katie suggested.

"That's a splendid idea, don't you think so Clara?" A pair of bright green eyes looked at Peter. She smiled and eagerly nodded yes.

"That's settled then, we'll ask her when she comes down," Peter said.

When Assumpta finally came down almost an hour later, she found the girls waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, eager to find out the answer to their question.

"Well, I think her name should be Lena," Assumpta stated firmly.

"Because of Kathleen," Peter enquired. "Yes," she confirmed.

She was sitting in the rocking chair in their kitchen. Her new furry friend was firmly asleep, basking in the warmth of her lap. Peter was sitting opposite her on one of the kitchen chairs. He leant back on it, his long legs leisurely stretched out before him. The girls were playing a game on the carpet in front of the aga. This was just perfect, she thought, everything she'd always wanted. There was nothing here she just took for granted. It could've all been so different.

That day, almost six years ago, Niamh had called the doctor. She was worried about her best friend. Walking had been agonising during a large part of her pregnancy, but today just seemed especially difficult. With only a few more weeks to go, Niamh didn't want to take any chances. Off course Assumpta had objected, to it, but her friend had just ignored her. Doctor Ryan had reassured them that everything was fine and the babies weren't due just yet. So Niamh had gone home as usual after cleaning up. Just to be on the safe side, she'd checked on Assumpta before she left. She'd been fast asleep. Niamh smiled to herself. Her best friend had got herself into one hell of a mess and that was putting it mildly. But however cross Niamh had been with Assumpta, she soon realised it had of course taken two to tango. She was now very much looking forward to the imminent arrival of the twins. If only Assumpta could be convinced to notify Peter, she mused. He should be able to face up to his responsibilities and he had a right to know, she thought. Niamh was certain he really would want to be part of this. Time was almost running out, but she was determined to change Assumpta's mind before she was due.

"Your body is rehearsing for what's about to come," doctor Ryan had explained a few hours before. It had put Assumpta's mind at rest and she'd managed to sleep for a good few hours. Until she felt Finn jabbing her. Her canine friend didn't want to move as much as an inch from her side during the night lately. As if he sensed something was up. The dog was panting and whingeing like mad. His presense usually made her feel safe and less lonely, but at the moment she cursed him for being a right pain in the… What on earth was he trying to tell her? "Please Finn, I need my sleep, can't you just go and lie back down?" She hated the idea of having to get up in the middle of the night. Instead of calming down, the animal jumped off the bed. In no time he had switched on the light and opened the bedroom door by jumping against the handle. Then she heard him running down the stairs. Once there, he started barking as if his life depended on it. Oh, wonderful, she thought, he's now going to wake up the whole neighbourhood as well. She had no choice but to get out of bed, much to her dislike. Slowly she rolled onto her side, supporting her pregnant stomach with one hand. She used the other to push herself up to be able to sit up straight. Every inch of her body was aching, for someone to hold her, for that one person she couldn't have. Niamh had promised she'd stand by her when the time came. At least she wouldn't be giving birth alone, but it wouldn't quite be how she'd imagined it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was grateful her friends hadn't dropped her, after everything she'd been up to. Although officialy only Niamh, Brendan and Dr Ryan knew what had occurred between her and their ex-curate, she suspected most of her other friends must have some idea too.

Come on, you can do it, only six more weeks, she tried cheering herself on. But what would happen then? Would she be able to run a business and raise two children on her own at the same time? It seemed like a hopeless situation. What an Augean task it was going to be. What kind of life could she offer them? Would she ever tell them the truth about their father? She realised all too well that at some point in their life, she'd have to, it would be inevitable.

She set her feet down on the carpet and started to get up. Tentatively, she made her way to the stairs, holding on to anything that could provide some sort of support. Descending the stairs seemed to take forever, while Finn kept making a racket. "Oh, put a sock in it, will you! Can't you see I'm struggling to get down?" She was getting all worked up while she knew she really shouldn't. It had been a while since she was last able to see her feet while walking. All of a sudden her right foot missed a step. She lost her balance. She waved her arms to try and regain her compsure, but could not help falling backwards, landing hard on the stairs.


End file.
